Priceless
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Lizzy thinks back on her grandmother Rose and how because of her, she was able to reach this point in her life. Complete


Lizzy found herself snuggling closer and closer to the warmth of her bed, the heavy duvet draped over her while her head laid on a plush pillow that she had in a death grip. The chilly breeze blowing at her long hair that spread on the bed like tangled waves, her legs pulled up close to her body as she lay curled in the fetal position. The place where her husband usually lay was empty; the only thing there was the right side of the duvet that she pulled closer to herself as goose bumps formed on her skin.

Trying to cocoon herself in the blanket to sleep a little longer, squeezing her eyes tighter and fighting the urge to wake up. Her stomach growled loudly as she turned over, running her hand over the four month belly that was finally showing itself; a sigh escaping when she came to the conclusion that she'd never get back to sleep. Throwing her arms to her sides and legs towards the foot of the bed, she stretched, yawning quietly as she sat up, still in a sleepy daze. Already missing the warmth of the blanket as she full exposed her pajama clad body to the Atlantic breeze that came in through the bottom of her door, the chilliness that had been mild now much stronger.

Lizzy tried to run her hand through her hair, only to be met with a pain twinge from the top of her head as one finger snagged a tight knot. A tiny hiss escaping when she pulled her finger free, sliding out of bed in one swift motion and grabbing the brush she had brought from the dresser. It wasn't until she managed to brush out all the knots and get dressed that she noticed the small tray sitting on one side of the dresser. Briefly wondering why it took so long for her to notice it; Lizzy picked up a small piece of paper that had been weighted down by a pen.

**Morning Liz, gone down to check out the wreck again, sorry I couldn't join you for breakfast. I'll see you later.**

**- Brock**

She sighed quietly, a small smile pulling at her lips at the familiar handwriting as she threw on a sweater before taking the warm breakfast tray outside. Leaning against the railing as she ate a spoonful of oatmeal, the taste of blueberries was heavenly as the cool breeze from before hit her face. Small waves hitting the ship as she rocked gently on the sea; Lizzy didn't even notice Lewis approaching her until a shadow blocked out part some sunlight.

"Mornin' Lizzy, how you doing?" The burly man still had his trademark beard, although trimmed and less wild than when she had first met him, it still reminded her of how little he had changed over the last three years. She hadn't changed too much, her hair was still long but slightly straighter, not to mention her steadily growing baby bump that she rubbed without thinking about it. "I'm fine Lewis; I thought you were with Brock."

The man shook his head with a chuckle, adjusting his glasses with one hand. "Nope. Speaking of which," he looked down at the water and his watch, silent for a few seconds before turning to her with a smile. "They should be up in a few minutes."

Lizzy looked out to the sea, staring at the waves as she finished her small tray of breakfast. Her mind wandering back to her grandmother. Remembering that without her, she would have never heard the story of Titanic in such a way, and she never would have met Brock. She could remember the uncertainty she felt towards him and his ambitions, but slowly, over the course of Titanic's story, something changed. She could see it in his eyes that he was not the same man she'd met a couple days earlier, his outlook on the tragedy of Titanic turned around by Rose's incredible tale.

The look of growing affection in his eyes when he had asked her to dance that night was one that she'll always remember, it was in that moment that she knew there would be something between them in the future. It took a while, but finally she knew what it was as she gazed down at her hand, eying the small but beautiful ring that sat comfortably on her finger. A silver band with a light blue, snowflake shaped diamond perched on top of it, shining in the sunlight as she moved it on her finger. It was with him that she would have a family, something she always would consider a gift from Rose.

"Bring 'em up!"

The loud shout and heavy equipment knocked her from her thoughts; Lizzy's eyes trailing past Lewis and focusing on the machinery that was lifting the large MIR's from the ocean. She was silent as they were laid on the deck of the Keldysh, holding her breath for a minute as the top latch was opened, a familiar head of dark blonde hair coming up as he dragged himself from the submersible.

"Brock!" She yelled with a grin, waving her hand to greet him as he came down the small ladder and approached her. He had not changed too much himself, his hair was shorter, the bangs that used to fall into his face were now gone. His smile still warm and blue eyes inviting as she stepped past Lewis who was barking orders to the crew, wrapping her arms around his frame. Feeling him slowly lay his head against her shoulder.

"Hey Lizzy, I was just coming to find ya." His words made her think back, remembering when he'd uttered the same thing to her when Rose was still alive; Lizzy couldn't stop her smirk as she glanced at Brock who pulled away from her. His eyes locking onto hers while she lazily took in the form of his body, "Don't you mean work me?"

"Thinking about that again?" The answer was one he had heard many times before, and yet, he felt the need to ask her whenever he caught the distanced look in her eyes. The way she chewed on her lip and kept to herself, he always knew when she was thinking of something, good or bad. Lizzy nodded, not speaking a word to Brock as he followed her gaze to the top of the ocean. Watching the waves move freely as they paid respects to the wreckage beneath them.

Four words, spoken by a wise old woman coming into their thoughts; Brock took Lizzy around the waist, as the woman's voice seemed to echo over the ocean and fill their heads again.

"_Only life is priceless."_


End file.
